


One word

by Mitsurice_bread



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Jisung is not sick dont worry, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aside from hyunjin the other characters are only mentioned sorry, just a teeny bit of sexual content in the end but it's just bc minho is a perv, minsung are so cute and im dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsurice_bread/pseuds/Mitsurice_bread
Summary: Jisung suffered from an abnormal circumstance and has always seen the world in black and white because of it. Until he met someone who bumped into him and brought colors back into his life with just a word.'Cute'
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 220





	One word

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first minsung fic and im slowly getting eaten by how cute they are that im crying  
> And can Han freaking Jisung stop being cute for just ONE second?
> 
> I also need more minsung friends!!! Feel free to hmu in twitter my dn is @toenytony !!!!!

"Jisungie, I'm so sorry but could you help me bring these papers to the lecturer? I have urgent matters to attend to" The class captain, clasped his hands together, begging Jisung who turned to face him.

"Pretty please?"

Jisung let out a small sigh, then shrugged and smiled in defeat.

"Fine"

The class captain lightened up and quickly grabbed Jisung's hands to shake it.

"Thank you Jisungie!"

_ 'Now I can catch him before his class ends' _

Another voice ringed inside Jisung's ears, but he doesn't look bothered and just smiled sheepishly at the person in front of him.

Jisung quickly let go of his hands to get the papers on the table and walked to the door; but before he walked out, he turned his head to the class captain and said with a smirk. 

"Good luck on catching your crush on time, Hyunjinie"

Then he left the shocked class captain, Hyunjin, alone.

  
  


It might sound weird, but Jisung can read people's minds when they touch him.

And he's used to it.

He doesn't exactly know when it started, it might be something he was born with.

He remembered in kindergarten, a girl cried and stopped coming to school because he exposed her feelings towards a boy and she was blatantly rejected. Jisung cried out and was stubborn that the girl said it herself, thus his friends stopped playing with him because they were scared.

That was one out of many events where he exposed people's minds, because he was unaware of this ability of his.

As if things couldn't get worse, his parents divorced also because of his unawareness. Again, because he innocently asked why his mom is seeing other man when his parents love each other.

"I don't remember giving birth to a monster like you"

That was the last words his own mother said to him before she slammed the door in front of him.

Things finally got a bit better when his father allowed him to study abroad in South Korea, where he can start a new life because no one knows him in here. No one knows about his abnormality.

**_THUMP_ **

Jisung crashed into someone because he was spacing out, reminiscing his past out of the blue.

"Oh my god I'm sorry! Are you hurt anywhere?" Jisung immediately panicked and checked out the guy he bumped into. The guy in front of him glared at him for a moment which sent shivers down his spine.

The guy didn't say anything, but he picked up the papers on the floor to help Jisung.

"Wait! You don't have to!" Jisung panicked even more.

"It's fine, I wasn't looking either"

The guy in front of him finally spoke up, and he was a bit surprised that he has such a good voice.

Other than that, Jisung also noticed how good looking the guy in front of him is. If he was an idol, he wouldn't be surprised. He might be really popular just like the class captain.

"Here"

Jisung's train of thoughts stopped when the guy handed him all the papers that was on the floor. He didn't realize the guy picked everything up while he was spacing out.

"Thank y-"

_ 'Cute' _

Jisung froze. His eyes opened wide. Did he hear that right? Where did that come from? He noticed he's currently slightly touching the guy's fingers on the paper, but he really couldn't believe-

_ 'Why is he surprised? But he's cuter with those big round eyes' _

Jisung immediately covered his ears and fell back. The guy also got surprised and looked at him with a weird look.

"I-I'm sorry and th-thank you" Jisung quickly took the papers from the guy's hand and ran away as fast as he could. Leaving behind the guy that was dumbfounded by his weird acts.

  
  


Jisung couldn't take his mind off from what happened yesterday. He has NEVER heard a stranger calling him cute in his whole life. A very good-looking stranger to add.

He lost some sleep because he couldn't stop thinking about it; and his roommate, Felix, yelled at him for screaming at 2 AM in the morning.

He thought things would just end at that, until Hyunjin came up to him in the cafeteria with said stranger yesterday, which made his jaw and pudding spoon dropped.

"Ya Jisungie! Alone like usual huh?" Hyunjin said, sitting in front of him along with the guy.

"Y-You're…"

"Ah, hello, we meet again" The guy smiled softly at him. It sent him shivers and a heartbeat at the same time. That guy was glaring at him just yesterday.

"You guys knew each other?" Hyunjin looked at each of them with a surprised look.  _ 'That's my line dumbass'  _ Jisung cursed in his mind.

"We just kinda bumped in the hallway yesterday" The guy answered in his stead. "That reminds me, we don't know each other's name yet" The guy offered his hand for a handshake and smiled again.

"I'm Lee Minho, 5th semester in Arts and Performance faculty so I'm your senior"

Jisung was hesitant to took the guy's--Minho's hand. He has a bad feeling about it but he doesn't want to be seen as rude and accepted the handshake.

"Han Jisung...3rd semester and same class with Hyunjin"

_ 'Jisung huh...cute name like its owner' _

And turns out he was right.

_ 'His hand is so small and soft...I think I'm-' _

Jisung abruptly retreated his hand before he get attacked by more words that would stop his heart from beating.

"I uh...nice to meet you" Jisung said with a slightly shaky voice because his heart wouldn't stop beating. Minho was surprised, but he brushed it off and smiled sheepishly.

On the other hand, Hyunjin was staring at them while munching the pudding that Jisung was enjoying earlier.

"YA HWANG HYUNJIN!" Jisung quickly stood up to hit Hyunjin when he realized what he was doing. Hyunjin just laughed and also stood up to run away from him.

They ended up running around the table until Minho suddenly stopped Jisung by reaching out his hand and catched Jisung by his wrist.

"Don't make a ruckus"

_ 'Why are they so close I'm jealous' _

Minho's spoken words got blurred out by his thoughts that are louder in his ears. Jisung really can't bear with this Minho guy and he could feel his cheeks heating up.

"I'm...sorry I suddenly need to go to the bathroom"

Minho released his grip and watched Jisung ran away from the cafeteria.

"Jisung has always been a bit uncomfortable with skinship, that's what I think" Hyunjin said, then he put a hand on his chin and continued. "But this is the first time he acted like that, he usually looks unbothered with it"

Minho let out a slight hum in response to Hyunjin. It looks like he thought of something, but then he shook his head and mumbled.

"Nah, no way"

  
  


After a while, Jisung would find himself making small encounters with Minho everyday. The senior would greet him in the hallway, or sit with him in the cafeteria, and even asking him to hang out with Hyunjin together after class (Though he only brought Hyunjin along because he's afraid Jisung is uncomfortable being alone with him).

Jisung slowly got used to Minho's overflowing praises whenever he touched him; and Minho is finally not afraid to touch Jisung that he would even hug him from behind (and he would even tease Jisung by leaning his face close to him) at some occasions.

Day by day they got closer and closer that Jisung would call Minho by "Minho hyung" and Minho would call him "Hannie".

  
  


One day, Minho invited Jisung to play games in his room with Hyunjin on the weekend in which he innocently accept, without knowing that the senior has zero intention in inviting the 3rd wheeler.

"Hyunjinie hasn't come?" Jisung asked while seating himself on the carpet.

"Guess he'll be late like usual" Minho casually replied and gave Jisung one of the controller. It is common that Hyunjin would ditch promises with them to chase down Seungmin--the cute class captain from the other class, so Jisung just shrugged.

"Let's just play while waiting for him" Minho added and seated himself next to Jisung.

  
  


"ARRGGHH I quit!" Minho lightly threw the controller away to the carpet.

"HAHAHA hyung you really suck at games! Why do you even have a game console?" Jisung laughed that tears came out of his eyes. He laughed too much from seeing his hyung losing pathetically in matters of seconds.

"It's not even mine, it's Hyunjin's!" Minho replied with a sulky tone and hugged his knees. Jisung thought that was cute for a second.

"Wait, you guys are roommates?" Jisung questioned, realizing what his hyung just said.

"No, he just put them in here so that his parents can't confiscate it" Minho relaxed his legs and went back to normal.

"Hmm...you guys are really close" Jisung said in a low tone and continued to play the game by himself.

"Yeah, we're friends since high school after all"

It is weird how he felt about that. Even though Minho basically showered him with compliments everyday, he still feel a bit insecure about Minho's feelings.

What if Minho just treats him as a cute junior to tease? What if Minho is more interested in Hyunjin as he's way more good-looking than Jisung is. Furthermore, Jisung was just a stranger he coincidentally bumped into, while he and Hyunjin have a longer relation with each other.

In the first place, all Minho said in his mind when they touched are only how cute he is, his cheeks, his soft skin, his round eyes, and other things like his laugh or how good he smells.

Lastly, what if Minho is actually not interested in having a relationship with a guy?

While Jisung is spacing out, he didn't realize Minho was creeping behind him and pulled him into a hug from behind; the next thing that happened completely threw him off.

_ 'I really want to be Hannie's boyfriend' _

He immediately lost in the game and almost dropped the controller.

"A-Ah hyung don't surprise me like that" Jisung nervously laughed and try to set his mind back to the game.

_ 'I wanna kiss Hannie's small lips' _

But it was impossible and he kept losing in the game.

Though Jisung is still trying his best to regain his composure and act like he doesn't hear anything, like he always does.

After all, Minho absolutely can't find out.

The thought of Minho hating him and calling him gross would be the end of his life.

_ 'I wanna fill his neck with hickeys and play with his chest and he would whimper and moaned my name in plea-' _

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH" Jisung screamed out and covered his face. "Please stop…" he whimpered with a shaking back and Minho could see from his red ears that he's extremely embarrassed.

"You really can read minds huh?" Minho leaned closer with a smirk. Jisung hesitantly nodded as he feel like he can't hide it anymore.

"Yeah...but only when the other person touches me...I'm sorry" Jisung felt like his tears are about to fall down. He's not ready for any of Minho's reaction.

"Figures. That's amazing"

Especially not this one.

Jisung turned around to face Minho in confuse and disbelief.

"You're not grossed out?"

"No, why would I?" Minho casually answered, but Jisung wasn't convinced.

"Besides, it makes it easier for me because I don't have to speak up my mind" Minho smiled and reached out his hand to wipe off tears from Jisung's eyes, in which he flinched a bit by the touch.

"So, what do you say?" Minho said with his hand still on Jisung's cheek.

"...you just want a kiss right?"

"Not just that, you know what I'm talking about" Minho couldn't stop himself from smirking which made Jisung sigh.

"Yeah yeah, I'm your boyfriend now"

"Say it properly"

"Oh come on!"

Minho chuckled then pulled Jisung into a soft and loving kiss. Jisung felt his tears falling down from the happiness that someone finally accepted him wholeheartedly.

Jisung wish that one day he can also shower Minho with praises and how grateful he is to him as much as how Minho does with that single kiss.


End file.
